


Desolate Infinity

by thebriars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force dreams, Luke is Mysterious too, NOT A SHIT POST I SWEAR, basically my wonky headcanon, darth is there for like a hot second lol, everyone is dissapointed, han is dissapointed, the force is Mysterious, this is def not how the force works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Rey gets some Wonky Force Dreams on Ahch-To and Luke is a wise and mysterious old man.it's actually not a shit post I promise





	Desolate Infinity

Nights on Ahch-To reminded Rey of Jakku, in some strange way. The rolling thunder of the sea echoed the wind over the sand; the darkness seemed just as endless and the air just as hard and cold. The absence of the two suns made every second of the night feel doubly lonely.

Rey spent her nights outside Luke's hut, leaving the Falcon and its crew by the shore. She pondered the similarity of the two planets, so unlike each other in every obvious aspect, and watched the sea below.

It took her ages to sink into sleep.

 

She was not awake.

Rey knew this only because there was just one sun in the sky- or, rather, only one source of light. Clouds hung like smoke inches over her head, and it was then that she realized she sat on a mountain peak.

The planet beneath her stretched out endlessly, and Rey was once again reminded of Jakku and its desolate infinity.

She stood and reached for her saber, fingers grasping for her belt, sensing something in the ground that made every sense scream danger.

It wasn't there.

"Kriffing hell," Rey muttered. She didn't know why the lack of protection made her nervous- there was nothing to suggest anything was amiss. Nevertheless, she ignored the alarms blaring in the back of her mind, and Rey began her slippery descent down the mountain.

By the time she reached the bottom of the mountain, Rey's hands were stinging from the rough rock and her nails were ringed in black from the thick dirt.

Rey peered up into the sky. She felt as though it was going to rain- the moisture in the air clung to her skin like it did on Ahch-To when a storm rolled in. Or perhaps it was the wet sand. Or the planet in general. Everything felt damp.

She wiped her muddied hands on her pants.

There were rings in the sky. Thick, pale rings. Jakku had no rings, and D'Qar had a loose, rocky belt. Rey had never seen such rings before.

They were beautiful.

A scream broke her silence, and Rey jumped before she recognized it as her own. Twice now had she been confronted by her own childhood cries. Perhaps twice she would be lead to her weapon.

Rey followed the screams.

There, tucked beneath the grass and sand, lay her lightsaber. She loathed to pick it up, for though her mind longed for protection, her heart feared the strange visions from Maz's castle.

Rey breathed like Luke had told her to during meditation. She knelt to scoop up her blade.

Nothing happened. The planet and its rocks and jet black sand stayed exactly the same. Rey smiled despite the sudden spike in her fight-or-flight feeling. It was alright.

And then there was a girl: grubby fingers tight around her crystal necklace, dark braids over her shoulders and wide, sad eyes.

Rey looked to her right as if she were in a dream, following the girl's gaze from where she lay in the grass to the figures advancing over the sand. A man in white, flanked by stormtroopers in menacing black, strode confidently towards another standing proud in the tall grass.

The girl's knuckles went white around her crystal as a woman pointed a gun at the man in white, only to fall, dead, to be swallowed by the earth as the planet crumbled. The rings broke and rained down over them all in a beautiful, deadly storm of ice and rock. The horizon folded together, edge meeting edge, and Rey tumbled through splintering rock and freezing rain, hands grasping at nothing nothing _nothing_ until-

Rey stood, knees weak and chest heaving as she caught her breath. There was rain at last, and it soaked her clothes and dripped from her lashes, cooling the metal hilt of her lightsaber.

This planet- Rey assumed it was a planet from the apparent vastness of its hard ground- was clearly dangerous. She didn't feel it like she had at the last place, but the conflict between the lava and the lasting rain was obvious.

There was lava.

Kriffing _hell_.

Rey ran.

She ran and ran until it was impossible due to the heavy rivers of red around her. Rey stopped to pant her way back to clarity, hands in her knees and eyes squeezed tight against the harsh world around her. It was then that she looked up.

A menacing structure, tall and dark and surrounded in red, red, red, like something out of a storybook. Rey's eyes went wide and a wave of despair crashed over her for reasons she couldn't explain.

And then the familiar noise of a lightsaber being switched on made her jump.

Rey turned slowly. The ominous red blade illuminated its master, swathed in black and concealed by a mask, but this was no Kylo Ren.

But, before she could consider her options, the blade was coming up, up, up, and down, down, down, and Rey screamed.

But then it was gone and she was in hyperspace, hands hovering over the controls of the Millenium Falcon, but a voice was calling out to her from behind and she just needed to reach it but there was no stopping this ship now and-

It was dark.

"Somehow... I've always known..."

A flash of two faces illuminated by the stars- familiar, young faces. Young faces etched in exhaustion and pain.

And in those faces, Rey saw herself. She saw herself and Finn and Poe and Jess and everyone else, but most of all she saw Luke and Leia.

Nothing had changed for them. War and peace and war again and nothing was different.

Rey found herself choking on tears, but before she could reach out to the pair, the darkness was folding in on her, twisting and collapsing until she couldn't see her fingers, couldn't _feel_ her fingers, and darkness kept on coming-

 

She woke up.

Relief swept over her as the familiar warmth of Ahch-To's suns hit her face.

"You're up late."

Rey twisted quickly to see Luke lounging in the doorway. Her heart prickled at the memory of him in the darkness, earnest and young and yet so tired.

"I'm sorry, I was... somewhere else."

"Whatever you saw, it's probably true." Luke turned to face the sunrise, mouth taught and brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Your dreams."

Rey paused. "You think they're real? Like... memories?"

"Maybe. Memories, things that happened a long time ago."

"I saw you," Rey blurted out. "You and the General. When you were young."

Luke hummed. "What did we say?"

"Leia said... Leia said she had always known." Rey swallowed and followed Luke's gaze to the horizon, an eerie echo of the girl in the grass.

"She always knows, Rey. You'd do well to remember that."

And the suns rose.

**Author's Note:**

> basically I watched TFA and TLJ in the space of 24 hours bc my sister insisted and then I flung myself into the fandom with vigor. 
> 
> I am vastly uneducated in the ways of the force and it probs doesn't do this shit but I was like 
> 
> "dude I bet the proximity to both huge centers of the light and dark sides makes some Wonky Shit happen and maybe rey gets some ominous dreams and then Luke's like 'haha I've been putting up with this for years kid'"
> 
> so now this exists. pls feel free to tell me of my misunderstanding of the force in the comments
> 
> somewhere in the distance han is yelling at me I can feel it


End file.
